


Simple acts of loudness

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Series: Simple acts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depressing, Extended Metaphors, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ackerbond, canonverse, it can be read as romance or otherwise but I'll add the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Uri and Kenny reading a book. Or trying to.(tumblr prompt by Elivra)





	Simple acts of loudness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elivra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/gifts).



> This prompt came from a list of non-sexual acts of intimacy, so the romantic undertone should be pretty present, however I wrote this in a way it can be read as romantic, platonic or otherwise.
> 
> It's also written with the intention to be read back-to-back with the other Ackerbond spectrum fic, Erwin and Levi.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 

_"And I roamed beyond the ocean, losing myself to the sight of endless water, and I felt free. Free, and caged. Caged yet again by my body, caged by my limitations, caged by my endless surroundings. Will I ever truly feel free, and when I do, will I be able to be satisfied at last?"_

A loud groan attempted to distract him, but Uri pressed forward:

_"If even the great ocean is not freedom enough, how will I find it?_ _I know I will find home somewhere beyond this ocean._ _Or will home become my prison once more?"_

_"And I'm a pain in the ass and I should've just fuckin' paddled instead of tryin' to make myself sound smart..."_ The little alteration nearly distracted Uri, but it did force his lips to tremble.

_"I wonder if death is the ultimate freedom. But I know, as I roam beyond the waters to home, that even death is the ultimate cage. My constant cage awaiting, and..."_

" _'...and_ _that is the real reminder of my goal._ _I am free as long as I'm alive.'_ Yes, Uri, for fuck's sake, I've heard that a million times already."

Uri lowered the book, placing his hand over the tattered cover.

"You really never shut up, do you, Kenny?"

"Ah! I'll have plenty of time to be quiet when I'm dead. Who's gonna piss you off then? Ya're gonna miss the hell outta listenin' to me, ya old dumbass."

Uri laughed under his breath, an earnest smile forcing his wrinkled face upwards.

"I would indeed."

Kenny grinned in self accomplishment.

"Damn right ya will. So stop complainin' and enjoy me botherin' ya. For fuck's sake, ya're the King, get yaself some other forbidden book already."

"But I like this one. I find it inspiring. And you didn't like the previous one."

"Damn melancholic and depressive stuff! At least this one does have a bit of positive note to it, and even so, it's all that ramblin' and ramblin' and ramblin'. Just roam across the fuckin' ocean and be done with it!"

"But the journey is meant to be conflicting. It's a metaphor, Kenny."

Kenny groaned and eyed the book on Uri's lap as if he was personally offended by its presence. Uri had to smile at the goofy expression, specially because he knew Kenny did enjoy the book. Something in it resonated in the other man; either it was the literal instigation Kenny would keep shouting about, how the man should just continue on to living, or the metaphorical quest for freedom.

"Metaphor my ass. It's pretty damn literal to me. A forbidden thing should be somethin' forbidden, interesting, groundbreakin'. What exactly do ya expect to learn from that, again?"

"I'm not expecting to learn anything. I just really like this story. I like the conflict of emotions."

Kenny shrugged. "'Conflict of emotions?' The guy may be an annoyin' little shit, but he's just goin' around and searchin' for somethin' meaningful. As annoyin' as it is, I call that livin'. What's conflictin' about that? If that's what's forbidden, then we're all fuckin' done for, aren't we?"

Uri pondered on the words. The flash of the question as to why he kept doing this, bringing up all the forbidden things he knew he shouldn't, giving someone the knowledge of something more, crossed his mind swiftly. He ignored the question as fast as it appeared.

"I like it. It's so very unlike what I believe."

He knew the contents of the book were forbidden for mankind, and for  _him_. Something in its tale was wrong, should never be allowed, and he knew exactly what, literally and metaphorically. A cry for freedom, a statement that freedom was something good and to be strived for. Walls overcomed. The very concept of everything  _Uri_  should, and did want to, prevent.

But Kenny liked it. Constantly complaining as he was, something in the story ressonated in him; Kenny liked living. And Uri wished he would do it, like everyone else,  _here_. Caged. Away from the outside world, of the vast sight of ocean waters they should not believe to exist, looking for freedom they should not wish for themselves, until they were truly free from it all when they died.

The book did not believe the same as Uri did.

The ones that stay behind are the caged ones. Ultimately, death really is freedom, not a cage. Uri could not see past that, and yet, something was wretched inside of him imagining Kenny falling to the same thoughts.

And something was comforted by knowing Kenny would keep complaining and not complying. It should be fundamentally wrong to Uri, but Kenny made it seem right.

"I'll just keep reading then, because I want you to remember how annoyed you were all the time when I'm gone."

"Ah! There you go depressive again. What a fuckin' pain in the ass ya are. I keep thinkin' why the fuck do I put up with ya."

"Then you remember you can't resist feeling annoyed by me?"

Kenny squinted at him.

"Shut up and keep readin' already. I wanna complain some more."

Uri had to chuckle, and reopened the book.

.

the end

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way more metaphorical and temptatively deep than I thought lol I do find something in their relationship, but I don't think I can make it come across as romantic, standardly at least. At least that's kinda of what I intended to.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback and corrections to english are welcome.


End file.
